The Department of Energy (DOE), the National Science Foundation (NSF) and the National Institutes of Health plan to sponsor graduate students to attend the annual meeting of Nobel Laureates and students in Lindau, German. Since1951 Nobel Prize winners and students in chemistry, physics, and physiology or medicine have met annually in Lindau, located on Lake Constance in southwestern Germany. Each year some 500 students from more than 50 countries attend the weeklong meeting. There are formal lectures in the morning and the remainder of the day is set aside for the students to meeting informally with the Nobel Laureate scientists, as well as with their fellow students from around the world.